To Be Cherished
by insanemonkeyboy
Summary: Several years after losing her magic, Chelia Blendy feels like an outcast in her own guild. It seems nobody wants to hang out with her except Wendy, and her boyfriend Natsu. But how will things work out when Chelia develops a crush on the fire dragon slayer? NatsuxWendyxChelia
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters. Mashima does. You know the drill...

This is chapter 1 of the promised NatsuxWendyxChelia story. This won the poll by like 12 votes, so apparently it's what the most people want to read next.

I'll be posting the beginning of the Namizatear fic soon as well, and then I'll start updating some of my other fics like The Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail, Chinks in Their Armor, and The Devil in Me.

Please drop a review if you like it :)**

* * *

Chelia Blendy sighed as she finished cleaning the last dish and set it below the bar. Another long day came to an end, and as always her guild mates were gone. All headed out to enjoy the evening. And, as usual, none of them had thought to include her.

It was always the same. Every day they would smile and offer her compliments about how well she was adjusting to her new life. For a few months Lyon and Toby even invited her to hang out in the evening, but after a year went by even that stopped. Especially when the new magic themed challenge parks started popping up. The popular attractions were arenas the size of cities that were tailored to wizard guilds. The premise was simple. You could go as a solo mage or as a team of up to 10, and the arena would create a challenge tailored to challenge your chosen group. The challenge would include fighting monsters, dark mages, or other opponents, all created by the magic field of the challenge park of course. The challenge took into account the magic levels of everyone present and their capabilities, so bringing someone with no magic power would automatically result in a low level challenge, even if everyone else was a powerful wizard.

And of course that meant nobody wanted to bring Chelia Blendy. The girl who could no longer use magic.

Suddenly her personal communications lacrima buzzed. Forcing her cheerful smile back onto her face she reached down and touched it, activating the connection.

"Chelia Blendy here."

"Yo Chelia," she brightened when she heard the voice on the other end. She could almost see the toothy grin on the face of the dragon slayer on the other end. "What are you up to tonight?"

"Probably just reading a book," she said with a sigh. "How about you Natsu-san?"

"Wendy and I just finished a job request nearby and we thought maybe you'd like to hang out tonight. Unless of course you're too busy with your book."

"No, I'd love to hang out with you!" Chelia felt her smile growing naturally as her cheeks warmed a little. "Where are you guys?"

"Wendy's in our hotel room waiting for me to bring her clothes. I was hoping you could meet me at the women's clothing store and help pick out something for her."

"I won't even ask," Chelia giggled as she could imagine why Wendy would be waiting for new clothes. This wouldn't be the first time the pink haired dragon slayer inadvertently destroyed his girlfriend's clothing on a job request. "I'll meet you in 10 minutes."

Chelia disconnected the lacrima and headed out of the guild with a huge smile. She loved it when Natsu and Wendy were in town. Unlike the wizards in her guild, the two always went out of their way to hang out with her whenever they were even close to the area.

When Chelia got to the women's clothing store she found Natsu waiting there for her. A big smile lit up his face when he saw her waving to her.

"You're a life saver Chelia!" He said when she got near, giving her a big hug in greeting. Chelia felt a blush come to her cheeks at the feeling of his strong arms around her. He pulled back as quickly as he'd hugged her, but he didn't seem to notice the blush that was still on her cheeks. "Wendy would kill me if I came back with an outfit she didn't like."

"It's nothing Natsu-san," Chelia said with a smile. "I'm glad I can actually help you for once."

"What are you talking about Chelia?" Natsu asked. "You've helped us out more times than I can count!"

"That's nice of you to say Natsu-san," Chelia said, her cheeks turning a faint red at the compliment. She quickly walked past him into the store to hide the blush. "So what's on the list?"

"Well," Natsu grinned, looking around the store. "Wendy wants a dress, some new underwear, and she said to get a neglidge or something."

What was a neglidge exactly? Could he possibly mean... "you mean negligee?" She asked, blushing hotly.

"Yeah that," Natsu said with a shrug. "I have no idea what it is either, so I really need your help on this." He paused for a minute and then added, "oh, and she wanted a couple of lacy black bras. Said to tell you she's the same cup size as you."

"Oh, ok." Chelia's blush deepened at the thought that she would be trying on the garments that Natsu would be seeing Wendy in later. She started to imagine showing each of the pieces for Natsu, then slapped herself mentally. She couldn't think of Natsu that way! He was her best friend's boyfriend! But maybe Wendy could share...

She imagined modeling lingerie in front of the dragon slayer with Wendy modeling next to her. The sky sisters, together again, moving toward the entranced pink haired man with their hips swaying slowly. She could practically see the hunger in those onyx orbs as they approached, enjoying the effect their curves had on the man...

"Ummm. Are you alright Chelia?" Natsu's voice cut into her fantasies, jolting her back to reality. "You're looking really hot..."

"Natsu-San!" She squeaked, her blush darkening. "Should you really be saying things like that? What would Wendy think?"

"Think of what?" He sounded genuinely confused.

"You saying I l-look really h-hot" Chelia's face burned at being forced to repeat it.

"Why would she care about that? Your face is really red and flushed so I thought you were feeling hot..."

Chelia felt her face burn darker as she brushed past him. "Baka!" She walked quickly to the section with the sexy underwear and negligees, with Natsu following close behind. She searched through the bras till she found a couple of thin, lacy black bras that looked as though they would provide enough support for her D cup breasts. Then she went through the negligees, trying to find one that would complement Wendy's beautiful blue hair well.

She found 4 negligees to try on, and eventually six or 7 of the lacy bras and a few pair of panties. She was least concerned about the panties, as they were the least fitted of the clothing she'd been asked to try on.

After she finished trying the clothing on, she brought the items she chose out to Natsu. He thanked her profusely, as he often did, and brought them up to the counter where he purchased them. The lady behind the counter winked at Chelia.

"Looks like you're in for a fun night tonight," the lady, whose name tag identified her as Zella, said.

Chelia turned a bright red as she imagined the kinds of things Wendy and Natsu would be doing. Quickly she stammered out a denial – "oh no… Those are for his girlfriend. I was just helping him pick them out…"

"Sure," the lady winked again. "Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at him."

Chelia turned away quickly to hide her embarrassment. "Let's go Natsu," she said quickly. "Wendy must be waiting for us!"

"Sure thing Chelia," Natsu said, taking his change from Zella. "Let's go then!"

During the walk back to Natsu and Wendy's hotel, Chelia's smile never left her face. The store manager said Natsu was looking at her! Her! Chelia Blendy! She thought the dragon slayer might've noticed her as a woman before, but she couldn't really know. She felt like his interactions with her were no different than any other woman, well, except Wendy. And she was his girlfriend.

This was different though. This time the notion didn't come from her personal thoughts, but from an outside observer! Someone who didn't even know either of them for that matter! Surely that had to be a sign that Natsu looked at her that way as a woman!

But no. Maybe not. After all, the woman didn't know Natsu. Maybe she just mistook the caring nature of the dragon slayer for the boyfriend-girlfriend type of love. It was certainly possible, after all. People who didn't know the dragon slayer and his big, warm heart could easily believe that the way he treated all his friends indicated some level of intimacy beyond friendship.

But still, she sometimes caught his eyes slipping from her face down to the curves of her breasts. And though she couldn't confirm it, she was certain that he let his eyes linger on her ass when she was wearing some of her tighter dresses. She had a desirable figure, at least if the guys in her guild were anything to go by. It was about the only thing they were interested in about her anymore… So much so that she'd sometimes been tempted to offer herself to one of them just to feel like part of the group again. But that wouldn't last. Once the novelty of the hot girlfriend wore off, she would be shoved to the side like before. Only then she would be stuck in a relationship with a guy she didn't really love.

But what if that's all Natsu saw in her? He could just hang out with her because she was Wendy's best friend and he felt obligated. What if that was it? Maybe he just tolerated her because Wendy said he had to, and sneaking occasional peeks at her curves was just one of the perks that went along with being her best friend's boyfriend!

Chelia shook her head. Natsu wasn't like that. It was hard to imagine the dragon slayer being deceptive with his feelings toward anyone. If he were being forced by Wendy into the hangouts, she would know it. Heck, everyone they ever saw would know it. You could read the dragon slayer like an open book. It was one of the things that was most attractive about him.

Just then a wisp of crisp autumn air brushed across her bare shoulders, sending a shiver down her spine. Natsu moved a step closer to her, putting a gentle arm around her shoulder. "You should've worn warmer clothes, Chelia," he said a little concerned.

Chelia couldn't form an answer. His arm around her shoulder allowed her to push closer to the natural heat his body gave off. She tried her best to fight the blush that was coming to her cheeks at the nearness, not wanting to make it awkward. But Natsu was looking forward again and didn't seem to notice. With a sigh, Chelia leaned her head against the shoulder of the man next to her. She could get used to this…

"Hi Natsu! Chelia!" Chelia flushed darkly and leapt away from the dragon slayer as though he were on fire. What was she thinking?! This was her best friend's boyfriend she was walking with. She looked up toward the window that the sound came from to see Wendy's face peeking gingerly over the sill.

"Hurry up and get those clothes up here Natsu!" She yelled down. "And you'd better have found somewhere good to eat. I'm starved!"

Chelia couldn't help a small giggle at the seemingly disjointed train of thought. It was one way that Wendy was becoming more like Natsu, but it made things more interesting when hanging out with them. Though it annoyed Carla to no end when the white exceed was around. Carla stopped bringing it up, though, when Chelia pointed out that Carla recently seemed to be acquiring a taste for seafood.

"I'd better get these up to Wendy," Natsu was saying to her when she tuned back in to the conversation. "You coming? Or would you rather wait for us in the lobby?"

"Ummm… I'll wait." The last thing she needed right now was to be in the room that the two were currently sharing. Just the very fact that she was in the room where they were… together… might trigger unwanted desires in her current state. She needed a little time to clear her head.

 **~~~~~~In the Room~~~~~~**

"About time you got back," Wendy said as she grabbed the bags from Natsu.

"Hey, I wasn't gone that long," Natsu said. "I had to pick up Chelia and go shopping. I think I did pretty well."

"Well, you do seem to have developed a better sense of fashion," Wendy said as she sorted through the bags. "These are probably the best clothes you've ever picked out for me."

"Cool," Natsu said with a grin.

"So how's Chelia?" Wendy asked as she started getting into one of the dresses Natsu bought her.

"She seems to be doing fine." Natsu said with a grin. "Though, I thought she might be sick for a few minutes at the clothing store."

"So Chelia was shopping with you? That explains how your taste in women's fashion suddenly improved," Wendy said with a smirk. "But what made you think she might be sick?"

"Oh, she was just acting kind of weird. Her face got all red and hot a few times, especially when I mentioned that you wanted some lacy black bras and underwear. Oh, and then when I asked if she was ok because she was looking hot, she seemed to get even redder and said something about how I shouldn't say things like that when I'm in a relationship." Natsu said. Why was this really important anyway? It turned out she was fine, right?

"Really?" Wendy's voice was contemplative. That wasn't good. Most of the time when Wendy started sounding like she was thinking about something it turned out weird for Natsu. "Anything else happen in the store?"

"Umm…" Natsu thought about it. Had anything else happened? "Oh, yeah. The checkout lady made some comment about how you and I were gonna' have a fun night, and then Chelia said something about how I already had a girlfriend, and the checkout girl said something about seeing how she looked at me. I didn't really pay much attention honestly."

"Hmmm…" Wendy got that far off look in her eye, staring past Natsu as she zipped the back of her dress up. Then her expression changed to a bright smile as she turned back to Natsu. "Well, we shouldn't keep Chelia waiting. Shall we go down?"

"I'm all fired up," Natsu grinned. He always had a great time when he was hanging out with Wendy and Chelia.

Moments later the duo arrived at the inn's lobby. It wasn't hard to find Chelia. After all, Natsu was a dragon slayer and well acquainted with the girl's scent. Between that, her pink hair, and her bubbly personality she was easy to discover, striking up a conversation with a green-haired girl dressed in a business suit.

"Yo Chelia!" Natsu waved as he started over.

The green haired girl saw Natsu and gasped, turning back to Chelia. Natsu's dragon slayer ears picked up her excited whisper. "You know the Salamander?!"

"Umm, yeah. He's one of my best friends," Chelia's response was not quite as silent, but still quiet enough that people without the enhanced ears of the dragon slayers wouldn't be able to pick it up.

"That's so awesome! Is he single?! Do you think you could introduce us?!"

"Actually that's his girlfriend next to him. Wendy Marvell, also known as the Sky Maiden. You may have heard of her."

The girl's jaw looked as though it were trying to stretch to the floor. "You mean… The Salamander and the Sky Maiden?..."

"It's not exactly news," Chelia said.

Just at that moment a man walked in and dropped a stack of Sorcerer magazines on the lobby's coffee table. The front cover read, "Breaking News: Salamander Dating the Sky Maiden? Details inside."

"But they've been dating for over 6 months…" Chelia sighed, looking at the stack of magazines.

"Chelia, you ready to go?" Natsu asked as he and Wendy reached their long-time friend.

"Of course Natsu-san," Chelia said, smiling at the dragon slayer. She then turned to the green-haired girl. "It was nice meeting you Jaena."

"Nice meeting you too, Chelia. Say, where are you guys off to?"

"We're gonna grab some dinner," Natsu said nonchalantly before Chelia could respond. "After that I'm not too sure."

"What a coincidence, I was about to head to dinner myself," the girl who Chelia had just identified as Jaena replied. "But I'm afraid I don't know this town very well. Do you have any recommendations?"

"Well, I just found this totally awesome place," Natsu said with a grin. "They're supposed to have the biggest flaming steaks in town. Plus they have a challenge. A 9 lb steak I believe," he added, a twinkle in his eye. Whenever they came across a new restaurant with any kind of 'finish this and your meal is free' challenge Natsu had to go there just for the free food. Restaurants had yet to present him with a challenge he couldn't devour.

Chelia and Wendy both giggled, and Natsu stared at them. "What's so funny? You know I always win those challenges!"

"Of course you do," Wendy said, still giggling. "Though this time, I might try the challenge too."

"Go for it Wendy," Natsu encouraged, knowing the girl could eat nearly as much as he could when she wasn't concerned about keeping her figure. Then he noticed Jaena gaping at her.

"Something wrong?" He asked her.

"So tiny…. Eat… 9 lb… steak…" The girl stammered, apparently unable to put together a coherent sentence.

"Of course Wendy could put down a 9 lb steak!" Natsu grinned at his girlfriend, proud of her ability to keep pace with him in the restaurant as well as on the battlefield. Sure, she had a waist to hip ratio that would make Jenny and Mirajane jealous even in their prime, but she could shovel down food with the best of them.

"And she won't be an ounce heavier afterward," Chelia giggled. Wendy was turning a deep red, so Natsu figured there was some kind of joke in there somewhere, but he wasn't getting it.

"Anyway, let's go eat," he grinned. "I'm starved!"

So the trio plus the extra set off for the restaurant.

Once they were there, Natsu informed the waiter that they had an extra person with them, and said he hoped it wouldn't be a problem. The waiter said it would be fine, as the tables for 3 would fit 4 just as easily, and so it wouldn't be a problem at all. Soon they were all sitting around the table.

"Wendy and I will do the 9 lb steak challenge," Natsu said with a grin. "I'd like my steak medium rare, and she would like hers medium. Both well-seasoned, of course"

"The waiter turned to Wendy, raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to do the challenge little lady?" He asked. "You'll have to eat all 9 lbs of the steak in 20 minutes you know."

"Hmm… Why don't we make a little bet?" Wendy winked at him. "If I don't finish my challenge, your tip will be twice whatever our total bill comes to. But if I do… My drinks and my boyfriend's drinks are all on you tonight."

"I'll take that bet," the waiter smirked. "Hope you've got the cash to pay up."

"Oh, we're both S class mages of Fairy Tail." Wendy smiled sweetly. "We've got more than enough cash."

"S class mages?..." Natsu watched the man's facial expression change. Perhaps he was now remembering the rumors that Natsu knew were circulating around Fiore of the dragon slayer couple who could eat a business out of business. Those were the exact words he heard, in fact, and he was proud of them.

 **~~~~~~Wendy POV~~~~~~~**

As the dinner wore on, Natsu took several drinks – they were free after all – and even allowed more of the alcohol content than usual to get to his bloodstream. So he was in quite high spirits, talking to Jaena. When Wendy saw that he was wrapped up in his conversation, she tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Chelia and I are going to have a little 'girl talk,'" she said sweetly. "Stay here and entertain our guest for us."

"Sure thing," Natsu grinned, going back to his animated conversation with Jaena, who seemed quite enthralled. Wendy got up, taking Chelia by the hand, and pulled her along to a small balcony outside the restaurant.

"It's a lovely evening, isn't it Chelia?" She said with a smile, looking up at the gentle moon smiling down on them. It was one of those perfect nights when the crisp air stopped only for a minute to tease her with a slight chill, tugging gently at her hair before wandering off to its next adventure.

"Yeah," Chelia said, drawing her arms in and folding them over her chest as though she were trying to hug herself. "Beautiful."

Wendy decided not to offer the girl her spare jacket just yet. "Natsu was telling me what a wonderful time you two had picking out clothing today…" She watched Chelia's muscles tighten ever so slightly, the corners of her eyes tilting to a watchful gaze.

"Yeah, he said he didn't trust himself to pick out your clothes," Chelia's voice was as cheerful as ever, but Wendy could hear the slight edge to it. The faintest hint of a quiver belied the carefree attitude with which the words were spoken.

"Indeed," Wendy said, a soft giggle forming as she spoke. "But I didn't realize the experience was so… arousing for you."

Chelia's arms now literally looked as though she were trying to wrap them around herself again, the carefree smile faltering on her lips. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Dragon slayers have an excellent sense of smell, Chelia," Wendy said, speaking just a little slower than her normal conversational rhythm. "Perhaps you'd forgotten? Or did you think I wouldn't notice the odor of arousal on the clothing you picked out?"

"It- It's just that trying on things like lace bras pushes the mind to certain… Activities," Chelia said, rushing over her words and stumbling on syllables here and there.

"Activities with my boyfriend?" Wendy asked, setting her steely gaze on the former sky god slayer.

"No! I would never think of Natsu-san that way!" Chelia denied.

"Oh, I see. My boyfriend's not handsome enough to fantasize about?"

A blush crept onto Chelia's cheeks. "That's not what I meant!" She said, waving her hands back and forth. "It's… I mean, he's your boyfriend! I know he's not available!"

"Hmmm…" Wendy twirled her hair in her hand. "So if I told you we were breaking up, you wouldn't have any interest whatsoever in getting him?'

"You're breaking up?" Genuine shock lay behind the words, but there was also a faint trace of hopefulness. "That's terrible! I'm really sorry to hear that…" Despite the obvious effort she put into making the words sound authentic, the tone of the voice showed that it was only partly true.

And this, of course, told Wendy everything she needed to know. "I said 'if,'" she replied with a soft smirk, relaxing her slightly aggressive posture. "Natsu and I would never break up."

"Then why?" Chelia started, but cut the question off before she could finish it. "You were baiting me," she accused.

"Maybe," Wendy said with a half-grin. "But how else was I to get an honest answer from you about my boyfriend? I need to be aware of all my competition, after all."

"I'm not competition," Chelia said with a faint blush. "I can't deny that I find Natsu attractive, but I could never try to take him from you."

Although Wendy was certain that her friend meant those words with her whole heart, she wasn't as certain that they would hold true if the right circumstances ever came to be. Things like crushes had a way of driving you to do crazy things – things you would never imagine doing, even if you knew they could hurt your friends.

After all, perhaps the reason it was so easy to recognize Chelia's developing crush was that she had been in the same position herself…

 **~~~~~~Flashback, 8 months ago~~~~~~**

"I-I know you're still trying to figure out how to ask Natsu-nii out, Lucy-chan." Wendy told the blonde-haired mage, feeling like a little girl again as she stammered and stumbled over her words. "I'm not going to do anything to try and take him from you!"

"Good," Lucy said, her blue eyes focused in on Wendy. "Because I know Natsu really wants to be my boyfriend. I'm just waiting for the perfect opportunity for us to make it official. But I've seen the way you look at him when you think nobody's watching. I just want to make sure you know who Natsu is meant to be with."

"And one more thing," Lucy said as she turned to leave. "I don't want you to come on our next job request. Make up an excuse or something if the others ask, but Natsu is spending way too much time with you on our requests. I can't even get time alone with him anymore."

Wendy could only nod and repeat her assurance that she had no intention of taking Natsu from her friend. The blonde mage, apparently satisfied, then turned and headed off toward the table where Natsu and the rest of his team sat. Wendy was left to stare wistfully at the table. If only she had more courage, maybe Natsu could be hers already. But no! She shook her head forcefully against the idea. She didn't want to hurt Lucy-chan, and everybody in the guild knew Lucy was the one Natsu was after.

 **~~~~~~Two Weeks Later~~~~~~**

Natsu had stumbled into the infirmary, covered with fresh cuts and bruises he acquired in their latest SS class mission. The rest of the team was injured as well, which attested to the difficulty of the job request, but as usual Natsu bore the worst of it. Once they were healed, the other members of the team headed out to their respective living quarters.

"Natsu…" The dragon slayer had fallen asleep under the healing magic of her hands. As she finished healing the last of his wounds, she traced her fingers gently along the toned skin of his abs and chest. Eventually, she moved her hand up to ever so gently cup his cheek, looking down at the peaceful face and the enchanting onyx orbs staring back at her.

"Eep!" She jumped back, the motion jolting his head as she jerked her hand away. "You're awake!"

"Yeah I'm awake," he gave her a goofy grin.

"Well, um, I… I healed the others, and you're healed too now. So you can go ahead and go home!" She turned, praying that he would forget what just happened. Though a small part of her whispered desperately that he needed to pursue it.

Strong hands gripped her shoulders gently, and she turned to be enveloped in his fiery, toned arms. Her face inches from his. "Wendy," he whispered, his lips brushing gently against hers.

"N-no!" She squeaked, trying desperately not to give in to the desire to press her lips to his ant melt into his embrace. She pressed her hands against his firm chest, wedging her arms between them.

"Isn't this what you wanted just now?" The pink-haired dragon slayer asked, giving her a little bit of space.

"I-I can't! It's too selfish of me!" Wendy felt a tear drip from the corner of her eye, trickling down her face. "You already have Lucy… I-I can't interfere with your happiness…"

"Who said I have Lucy?" Natsu asked, his onyx orbs serious as he turned his head back to her. "I won't deny that Lucy wants that – it's obvious from everything she does when she's around me. But that doesn't mean that's what I want. Lucy's one of my best friends. She's been on my team since the day it was first formed and labeled 'Fairy Tail's Strongest Team,' but that doesn't mean that I love her. When I'm around you my heart beats a little faster. My smile feels a little more genuine. My spirit is a little more free. When I'm away from you I feel that part of me is missing. That no matter how hard I try, I can't be complete when you're not there."

Wendy stopped resisting, letting the tears pour from her eyes as he pulled her closer again. But these were not tears of regret or sadness. They were tears of happiness and disbelief. Happiness that her wildest dreams were coming true. That Natsu loved her, not Lucy.

"Are you telling me you don't feel the same way, Wendy?" The gentle whisper shook her to the core, and she responded the only way she knew how, by reaching her slender arms up around his neck and pressing her lips to his. Letting her body fold into his embrace. Her promise to Lucy slipped through her mind for a moment, but she discarded the thought as quickly as it came. That promise was made when she thought Lucy was the one Natsu wanted. She wasn't going to sacrifice her happiness and Natsu's to please Lucy.

 **~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~**

Yes, Wendy knew all too well what it meant to believe with all your heart that you will never break a promise, only to discover later that the promise was more than you could make good on. She felt certain that Natsu would never leave her for Chelia, no matter how attractive her friend might be. But that didn't mean that Chelia wouldn't take opportunities to pursue her crush. Wendy remembered the quickness with which the pink-haired mage had jumped away from Natsu when she called to them from the window. If not for that, she would've thought nothing of the dragon slayer offering a bit of his body warmth to their friend on the chilly autumn day.

But the real question was what to do about it. She cherished Chelia's friendship more than anything, so avoiding her wasn't an option. And it was even less feasible now that her entire guild was already leaving her feeling lonely and unwanted.

She could always try to be there every second that Natsu and Chelia were around each other, but that in itself could drive a wedge in their relationship as Chelia would no doubt sense her intent and blame herself for her attraction to Natsu.

"Let's go in," Wendy said, smiling at her friend. She would just have to feel things out as they went. For now, they could rejoin their favorite fire dragon slayer for a few more drinks and a night on the town.

* * *

And there it is. Drop a review if it meets your approval :P or if it doesn't. I can handle flames. :P As long as you flamers can handle being inserted into a story as a flaming pile of shit.

J/k, but in all seriousness, reviews are greatly appreciated. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters. Mashima owns all those...

So anyway, sorry this chapter is so short and late, but I felt like I needed to get something up and I was really busy this week.

Also, the most recent chapter of the manga kind of pissed me off. Just another confirmation that Mashima is just constantly recycling tired plot ploys.

Anyway, here's the next chapter. Read and review as always**

* * *

"Hey, check it out!" Natsu grinned as they walked through the new shopping center that opened just recently near Lamia Scale. "They've got one of those new picture lacrima booth things!"

Wendy turned in the direction he was pointing and saw a large, square red box with an opening in the side facing them. The opening was covered by a thick black curtain that overlapped for complete darkness inside. Not super impressive, but supposedly you could do all sorts of cool magic things with the picture lacrima.

"Let's take a picture!" Natsu said beside her. Before she could question it she felt herself, along with Chelia, being pulled into the booth. The next thing she knew they were in the pitch black booth. She was on one side of Natsu, his arm around her, and she could feel Chelia on the other side.

Wendy smiled as she heard the lacrima start working. After 6 months of dating these shenanigans were nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, they were kind of endearing. Once you got used to being suddenly put into situations you were uncomfortable with. Well, as much as you actually could get used to that sort of thing.

A couple moments later they were out of the booth, and Natsu was already talking again as he grabbed a small lacrima that popped out of the machine. "You can do all kinds of things with this," he said, a huge grin plastered on his face. "You can get just a plain photo, or you can get an instant plushy, for a little more of course, or a figurine, or a paintable figurine…"

He suddenly cut off, looking at the screen. "Now that won't do Chelia! Come on, let's do it again." Wendy glanced at the screen where the image was displayed. In the quick glimpse she got while being pulled back into the booth by an eager Natsu, she noticed that Chelia looked a little uncomfortable as she leaned toward the wall of the booth and away from the pink-haired dragon slayer in the middle.

Then she was inside, giving the photo lacrima her best smile in the dark. After the flash, they headed out again, and this time she was quick to look at the screen as Natsu looked over the new photo.

"I guess it's a little better," he said with a slight frown. In this picture Chelia didn't quite look like she was trying to escape from the booth, but the smile on her delicate face seemed a bit uncomfortable. But why? Natsu wasn't doing anything differently than normal. Wendy couldn't think of any reason her friend should suddenly be uncomfortable.

Well, almost any reason… Of course there was the whole thing they talked about at the restaurant. But surely something as simple as sitting next to the dragon slayer in the booth wouldn't cause _that_ kind of reaction! It was no more than simple closeness between friends. It had been ages since that kind of thing…

Her thoughts derailed as she considered her past, remembering what it was like when she was close to the dragon slayer. Now she was amused by the faint blush that used to come to her face if they were even making contact or sitting close together, but at the time it had seemed so wonderful. Even if he didn't mean it that way, the feeling of closeness was enjoyable and kind of made her feel as though there was hope for her after all. In many ways, by allowing herself that closeness she'd also given herself the opportunity to eventually make her move on the dragon slayer.

As the events replayed themselves in her mind, so did the moment of despair she felt on that day that Lucy warned her off Natsu. That moment and the days afterward when she was certain she could never be with Natsu.

 **~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~**

"Wendy, it's about time you got up and came to the guild!"

Wendy didn't respond. Didn't see the need to. On the surface she knew she was acting like a little girl again. But she couldn't help it. For several years she'd waited, allowing herself to believe that maybe Natsu and Lucy weren't actually interested in each other. That maybe she could have the kind of relationship with him that Grandeeney talked about dragons having with their mates. And now, just when she was feeling more confident than ever, Lucy told her in no uncertain terms that she was laying claim to Natsu.

No, it didn't matter what was happening at the guild today. She couldn't really be mad at Lucy. After all, she had been one of Natsu's best friends in the guild for a long time. But she also couldn't go into the guild. Not today. She couldn't smile and laugh with the rest of the crowd while her team was off without her. While Natsu was out without her.

Now that she thought about it she never really had a chance with him. She might've, if she'd been more honest about her feelings in the beginning. But since her declaration to Chelia that she loved the dragon slayer "like a brother," she'd repeated the lie to the rest of the guild, a part of her hoping that one day it would become true and she would no longer feel jealousy whenever another woman was close to Natsu. But despite the many times she'd repeated it, it never stuck in her heart.

Then of course the months turned into years. Wendy grew from a little girl into a woman. And then _they_ started coming.

Sure, they were nice enough… Some of them were even kind of cute, as boys other than Natsu went. But there wasn't a man among them who could measure up to Natsu. She'd been particularly hard on one. She actually felt really bad looking back, but it in her defense it had been a really long day. She hadn't been able to find any clothes she really liked, and he was like the 4th guy to approach her in the store trying to get a date.

Well… Ok. She'd been more than a little hard on him. Her wind-enhanced kick sent him skyrocketing into the ceiling, to be precise, and he'd almost pissed himself. Even Carla reprimanded her, and the cat could be verbally brutal to her potential suitors.

But really, none of them stood a chance when measured against Natsu. And was that really a surprise? Other than Jellal, the Edolas version who befriended her so long ago, Natsu was the only one who inspired her and gave her courage when she needed it. He was fearless in the face of danger, and put the needs of his team before his own. He even personally saved Fiore a few times, and even Edolas once. Sure, everyone had played their part, but Natsu was the one whose power finally broke through the enemy's defenses.

And it didn't hurt that he was ripped. Seriously ripped. His rigorous workout routine ensured that every muscle of his body was perfectly toned, his slightly tanned skin conforming perfectly with no wrinkles or sags. When he came in after a particularly hard workout, his vest open wide enough to reveal his chest and abs, she couldn't help admiring the way the small beads of sweat glistened on his perfect skin.

His eyes captured her more than anything though. A single look into those onyx orbs, often sparkling with fun and mischief, melted the defenses she built against that kind of love in an instant. Those same eyes that could be calm as the sky on a cloudless day, or burning with a fire that surpassed the fury of the storms.

Tears spilled out from the corners of her eyes, unable to be contained any longer. She wanted, no, _needed_ a deeper relationship with Natsu. She hadn't realized how much she'd allowed the hope to grow inside of her until she watched the team walk away without her after Lucy's warning. She wished Natsu would've tried a little harder to convince her to come along…

"Wendy, you're not a little girl anymore."

"Go to the guild yourself Carla," Wendy snapped, angered at the exceed's interruption. "I'll come when I'm ready." _If I'm ready._

Though she still didn't look up from the bed, she heard the faint huff followed by the closing of the door to the room. Apparently the exceed had decided to do as she said and head to the guild. With a sigh she folded back to the relative comfort of her bed, wishing that the pain would subside...

 **~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~**

As she looked at the photo, Chelia's posture reminded her of those couple of weeks when she believed that she was interfering in Lucy and Natsu's relationship. She made attempts to avoid close contact that was natural for them prior to that. Put space between her and the pink-haired dragon slayer. But in the end she just couldn't entirely cut that part of herself off. When nobody was watching she would allow herself longer looks at the older dragon slayer, her heart still holding on to the hope that he would one day return her true feelings even as her mind declared it to be impossible.

Fortunately for her, Natsu didn't like Lucy that way, as she discovered that day in the infirmary. But that didn't mean that everything was fine from that point on.

 **~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~**

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make. Wendy and I have decided to start dating!"

Scattered groans of disappointment and applause echoed through the guild hall. The latter coming mainly from the guys in the guild who hoped to have a chance with the blue-haired beauty, but also from some of the other girls who thought they might be the ones to receive Natsu's affection. Wendy's eyes quickly found Lucy, whose face had taken on a semblance of a smile. A smile that wasn't reflected in her eyes. Just looking at it made Wendy wince.

But before she could dwell on it, she and Natsu were surrounded by every member of the guild coming to congratulate them on their newly started relationship. People were slapping them on the back, hugging them, and she even felt a couple hands wander toward her ass before being smacked away by Natsu.

Finally the crowd dissipated, and Wendy sighed in relief. She wasn't the timid little girl she had been before, but being the center of attentions still made her feel like retreating somewhere private and letting Natsu handle everything. Speaking of Natsu, where did he head off to? She was just turning to look when Makarov's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Congratulations," the guild master said. And she was just about to thank him when she felt an enlarged hand squeezing her firm, toned ass.

"KYA!" She responded on instinct, then stepped back mortified as the master, a stupid perverted grin on his face, went flying across the guild and through the wall on the other side. Several heads turned from the brawl that Natsu just started, some staring at the Makarov-shaped hole in the wall, while others stared at Wendy.

"Wendy, I demand to know why you struck our master in such a way," Wendy shrank back from the knight.

"I-I…" she stuttered.

"Cool it Erza," Mirajane's voice called. "He probably did something perverted to her. You should know the master well enough by now."

"He wouldn't dare," Erza responded. "I long ago taught him not to disrespect maidens in such a way."

At this Mira just laughed loudly. In recent years her personality slowly reverted toward the one that was once known as "demon Mirajane."

"What's so funny?" Erza asked, now glaring at the white-haired wizard.

"You," Mira said with a smirk. "After all these years you still think people actually obey you when your back is turned."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Erza glared.

"It means nobody respects your orders when you're not physically present to give them a beating, duh."

"You know, it's been a while since I've given _you_ a proper beating."

"Bring it, ginger."

Wendy chose that moment to escape the brawl, heading to the relative quiet of the library, so she missed the rest of the 'conversation.' She sighed and sat down at a table, happy to be out of the massive, guild-wide fight.

"Congratulations, you're now a man-stealer and a liar." On hearing that voice, Wendy instantly regretted her decision to escape the guild brawl. She wanted to just face the wall and pretend she didn't notice the blonde that was approaching her, but she knew it wouldn't work. Slowly, she turned to look, her eyes not making their way up to the celestial wizard's face.

"You told me you had no intention of interfering with me and my Natsu," Lucy said. "I know you had every right to do what you wanted, but you didn't have to lie to me about it."

"I didn't lie to you," she said quietly. "Natsu was the one who made the move, not me. I even tried to resist him…"

"You didn't try very hard, did you?" The celestial mage's tone hurt. She knew that the girl was hurt and upset because the guy that she wanted had just announced his relationship with someone else, and even though she wasn't at fault she still couldn't help feeling like a heel.

"Would you have if it were you?" She asked quietly, still not looking her in the eyes.

Lucy stopped for a moment, apparently surprised by that question. After a long, awkward moment, she finally spluttered out. "Just remember, I'll be waiting till he comes around."

It was an empty threat, and Wendy knew it, but she also knew that her relationship with the blonde wizard would probably change forever.

 **~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~**

Wendy turned her eyes to Chelia, who was putting an unusually large space between herself and the pink-haired dragon slayer. She knew that there was no chance of Natsu choosing Chelia over her, but she didn't want to have a strained relationship with the girl either. Especially given that she knew they were some of her last good friends among magic users.

As the night progressed, so did Wendy's feeling that she needed to find a solution, and soon. She could see Chelia withdrawing from Natsu throughout the course of the night. Natsu would never leave her for Chelia, but at this rate she risked losing her relationship with Chelia. Second to Natsu, she was the most important person in her life right now.

As the evening continued, she quickly realized it was becoming harder to truly enjoy herself by the minute.

* * *

Well, there's chapter 2. Hope you liked it. Drop a review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Fairy Tail or the Characters. They all belong to Mashima.**

 **I should warn you that there's a lemon in this chapter o.O**

 **Alright, there are a few things that I have to say, but I'm saving them for the A/N at the end. Read and Review as always!**

* * *

Chelia stared moodily at the sparkling bar. The guild was empty. The people gone. The distractions of the day leaving her alone again.

Alone… It was almost three months since she'd last experienced the joy and excitement of spending time with people that treated her like a friend, not an afterthought. Almost three months since _he_ last called.

Her face flushed a little as she remembered the last occasion. Her heart beat a bit faster at the memory of his arm around her shoulder. Her blush turned hot as she recalled the assumption of the clerk at the clothing store.

But her mind quickly cooled as the time that followed replayed itself. An awkward night with her two best friends, followed by a whole three months of silence from the duo. No invites. No calls. Not even a letter.

A tear dripped down her cheek as she cursed herself and her heart. Why? Why did she have to fall for him? She didn't want to be in love! But she couldn't help it. The feelings that came when she looked at him just wouldn't go away. Her heart insisted on fluttering whenever she saw that silly grin.

A slow sigh escaped her as she looked again around the empty guild. Perhaps she needed to move on from the life of a wizard guild altogether. To become a part of the world of normal people. People whose only connection to magic was spectacles like the grand magic games or the occasional report in the magazines.

But the guilds and her friends were the only connection she still had to her days as the sky god slayer. She couldn't give them up so easily. Of course, most of them had no trouble giving her up easily. Even the ones that flirted with her just wanted her body, not the rest of the _ordinary_ package that came with it.

Everyone except one, at least. That damn pink-headed fool who could flirt with you and capture your heart without even realizing he'd done anything.

"Chelia!"

The voice snapped her out of her reverie, and she turned to see none other than Wendy standing across the bar from her. Her friend had a serious look on her face as she met her eyes, and Chelia quickly forced a smile to her face. "Oh, hi Wendy! I didn't expect to see you today. You guys usually call when you're in town."

"I know," Wendy said. "But we need to talk. How about we go shopping?"

"Um… ok." Chelia thought the request a little strange, but it wasn't like she really had anything better to do. Besides, it appeared that Natsu was the one staying behind this time, so perhaps things would be a little less awkward. She could apologize to Wendy for being attracted to her boyfriend, and maybe they could figure out a way to keep their almost sisterly connection.

There was very little talking as they left the guild, however. Chelia was trying to figure out how to broach the subject of Natsu, and Wendy didn't seem ready to say whatever it was that she wanted to say just yet. That certainly didn't help the awkwardness factor. Especially when Wendy led her into the very store where she and Natsu went last time the pair visited.

"Wendy, what are we doing here?" Chelia asked, a little timidly. "You don't look like you need new clothes this time, and I just went shopping a few days ago…"

Wendy turned to her, her expression unreadable. Her eyes looked conflicted, but she wore a smile on her face. "We're doing some special shopping today," she said before turning and leading the way toward the lingerie section. Chelia followed slowly, uncertain what to think.

She became even more confused as Wendy began slowly picking out matching sets of lingerie, both tops and bottoms that were small enough they left almost nothing to the imagination. Each time Wendy gave her one pair but kept the other herself. Soon she found herself holding 10 pair of various color and style panties with the matching bra for each set. Wendy had an exact duplicate pile.

"Let's go try them on," Wendy said, heading for the dressing room. Chelia followed her again, still unable to put any of her thoughts or questions into words. Besides that, she knew that she had to broach the subject of Natsu somehow. She just didn't know how…

However, as Wendy led her into one of the oversized dressing rooms so they could have enough space to try on their clothes and still talk, she finally overcame her reluctance. Perhaps it helped that she could focus on pulling up the current panties, which were little more than a couple of red strings holding a heart shape that just covered her female parts, instead of looking at Wendy when she started.

"Wendy, I'm really sorry about what's been happening with Natsu. I know I can fix it if you just give me a chance. I can see him as just a friend again. Our relationship's very important to me, so just give me a chance to make it right… please."

"No." Wendy's harsh voice dug into Chelia and she flinched away, feeling the tears threatening to come again. "I'm not naïve enough to think you'll ever be able to look at Natsu as 'just a friend' again. It just doesn't happen that way! So don't make useless promises you can't keep!"

Chelia was unable to speak, a large lump forming in her throat, but apparently Wendy wasn't finished. "The problem is, I don't want to lose you, either of you. Right now we can't even hang out the way we used to because Natsu thinks you've started "acting weird" around him and that you don't want to hang out with him anymore…"

Chelia looked up again, her face meeting Wendy's as the slightly younger girl sighed, tears in her eyes. "I've thought about it for weeks. For the last 3 months it's been almost all I thought about. I almost called you several times, but I never picked up the phone. I knew how it would go. I knew that we couldn't go back to the way things were…"

Chelia finally found her voice. As much as she knew she couldn't help what she felt for Natsu, her friend was breaking her heart ."Wendy, I'm sorry. I swear to you if you just give me a chance…"

"Listen to me dammit!" Wendy said, her tone more aggressive than Chelia ever heard it before. Whatever Wendy wanted to say must be pretty important if she was this assertive about it. "I knew that left me with only two options. The first was to stay with Natsu and watch your friendship slowly fade. Breaking up wasn't even an option. And that only left one other possibility. Convincing Natsu that he could have both of us."

Chelia's jaw almost hit the floor at that declaration, the tears that had been threatening stopping in the shock of those few words. She wasn't sure she heard correctly. But, given Wendy's current state, she knew that she had. She was about to open up her mouth to object when Wendy continued.

"Of course, I know Natsu too well to think I could reason with him to get him to see this. So I'm taking the other approach. We are going to do a little show for him."

Chelia felt a hot blush come across her face as she looked at her current outfit in the mirror. Besides the red panties she pulled on earlier, she had something she wasn't sure could even properly be called a bra. The only function that it really served was to mask the flesh in a red lace so that there was something to take off. There was no support or anything.

Still, she looked up at Wendy, who still had a hard look on her face as she took off the red lingerie to start on the next set. Chelia likewise began to strip hers off, keeping her eyes on her figure in the mirror as she asked. "Is this really what you want, Wendy?"

She heard Wendy scoff behind her. "Of course this isn't what I _want_ ," she said. "I don't _want_ to live a life knowing that my mate is also someone else's mate. That my lips won't be the only ones to capture his, or that I won't be the only one he has a family with."

Her voice softened then as she continued. "But more than that, I don't want to live a life without you in it. I truly can't tell you who's more important to me. I can't bear to give either of you up. So it'll take some time, but I'll learn to love having a more… complicated relationship."

Chelia didn't know what to say. She wanted to protest again. To tell Wendy that if they just worked on it she could learn to see Natsu as just a friend again. But deep down she knew it wouldn't happen. The feelings that were rising inside of her weren't going to disappear just like that. Of course, the idea of Natsu not belonging to her alone was easier for her to cope with. He was, after all, already with Wendy. And if she was perfectly honest, she was too selfish to pass up this opportunity. Even if she had her doubts about Wendy's feelings, it was being offered. She couldn't just turn it down.

"Do you really think it'll work?" She said instead, looking questioningly at a light rose-colored thong that was paired with a strapless top that again left little to the imagination.

Wendy shrugged. "Probably not. But I've got a plan B." She said. "And I know that one will work."

"Plan B?" Chelia wasn't sure she liked that too much. "What's plan B?"

Wendy smirked at her, waving a finger at her in mock chagrin. "Uh-uh. You'll find out if and only if we have to use it."

Chelia pouted, still not entirely sure she liked the idea of not knowing Wendy's little plan, but it wasn't like she really had any other options at this point. Surprisingly, the conversation got lighter again after this, and after the duo finished trying on their lingerie they got dressed and headed to the checkout counter. The lady there didn't seem to remember Chelia. Not that that was surprising, I mean, it had been 3 months since she'd been there after all. Soon they were on their way to the hotel room where Wendy and Natsu were staying.

They came in to find Natsu sitting on one of the chairs in the deluxe suite at the hotel. He looked up when they came in, flashing his trademark grin their way.

"Hey, there you are!" He said. "So where are we gonna' go tonight?"

"Actually, we're staying right here." Wendy said, smiling back at him and moving over to give him a light peck on the lips.

"We are?" His grin faltered slightly as Chelia watched.

"Yep! We're gonna' play a fun little game," Wendy replied. "Come on Chelia."

Chelia followed her into the bathroom, each carrying the bag full of clothing they'd just bought. Once they were inside, Wendy turned on the shower and started stripping. Chelia looked at her, confused. Wendy returned the gaze, rolling her eyes at the older girl. "You know what we're about to do, right?"

Chelia still looked confused, and Wendy sighed. "Look, you want your body to be clean. Believe me."

Suddenly it registered with Chelia and she blushed darkly as Wendy got into the shower. She slowly started stripping as well, after Wendy got out, she took a quick shower. She got out to find Wendy wrapped in a towel.

"You should get a towel on as well," the younger girl suggested. Chelia nodded, wrapping a towel carefully around her body so that all her female parts were covered. When she finished tucking it, Wendy opened the door, and they both went out.

"Natsu, you smell. Get in the shower." Wendy ordered.

Natsu sniffed at his arms. "I don't think I smell any more than usual. Besides, I just took a shower last night."

"You need a shower," Wendy reiterated. "If you don't shower, you don't get to play the game with us."

"Fine," Natsu grumbled. He reached down and rifled through a suitcase till he found some clothes, then headed into the bathroom.

As soon as the door was closed, Wendy dropped her towel off her body and wrapped it around her hair. She squeezed a few times, and Chelia also began drying off. She also found a hair dryer in the room. She was about to offer it to Wendy, but she was already using her wind magic to dry her hair.

 **~~~~~~LEMON START~~~~~~~**

By the time Natsu emerged from the shower, the girls were dried off and wearing some of the lingerie they bought at the clothing store. Chelia felt her face flushing as she consciously restrained her arms from moving to cover her practically naked private area, feeling the black strip of cloth that served as her panties squeezed against her skin ending just outside her womanhood. Natsu stopped dead in his tracks when he saw them, his face reddening slightly as his eyes devoured the pair.

"Wendy… What is this?" He asked, turning his gaze solidly on his girlfriend for an answer.

"This is what we're going to be doing during our vacation," Wendy said with a smile. "I got us an outfit for each of the 10 nights we're gonna be here, and you're going to take them off us every night."

Natsu's face darkened a little more as his eyes swept over Chelia appraisingly. "I'm flattered, really." He said. "But Wendy, you know that you're my one true mate."

Wendy wiggled her hips tantalizingly, causing Chelia to flush again at the open flirtation from the practically naked bluenette. "Most guys would go crazy with joy if their girlfriend brought another girl to the bedroom," she said in a sultry voice.

Despite his extremely red face, Natsu responded in a flat tone. "I'm not most guys."

"I thought you might say that…" Wendy sighed. "Oh well, I guess it can't be helped."

Then as Chelia watched, she moved forward, took Natsu's hand, and guided him over to the bed. She pushed him back onto the king sized bed, straddling his hips and grinding her pelvis against him.

"Wendy," Natsu whined as she pushed him back so that he was laying on the bed. "Chelia's still here."

"I don't care," Wendy said, and Chelia found herself blushing furiously at the moan the bluenette gave off with the words. "I want you to satisfy me." With that she flipped her body around, shoving her womanhood into Natsu's face. "It shouldn't be too hard for you with my selection of clothing," she purred. She then winked at Chelia as she began slipping Natsu's pants down.

There were no more complaints from Natsu, but from Wendy's sudden moan Chelia assumed the pinkette had started working on fulfilling her desire. Wendy soon had his large, and very hard, penis free. "Looks like you want some satisfaction too." She slipped her mouth over the tip of his shaft and began slowly bobbing her head up and down. She then motioned for Chelia to come closer.

"Mmm…" She moaned, her lips coming off the penis for a few moments before she started again. Natsu was now holding her hips with his hand, his face buried in her nether regions, which were beginning to grind against him.

Wendy moaned again, her back arching and the motion bringing her away from his erection once more. Natsu's head stopped moving for a moment as he spoke, a slight smirk in his voice. "You know you can't keep doing that when I'm pleasuring you."

"Less talking," Wendy ordered, her hips grinding against his face. Natsu's head began moving again, and Wendy started sucking on his shaft once more. But very quickly her body began to move of its own accord, her head moving back away from his erection as she moaned once again.

It was at that moment that Chelia realized she was motioning to her to get up on the bed, carefully. She complied, not sure how she managed to do it without disturbing the dragon slayer. Once she was up, Wendy grabbed her hips, moving her till her womanhood was aligned with Natsu's large erection. Chelia felt a little uncomfortable as her legs spread out further, forcing her to almost squat over the erect dick. Then Wendy grabbed it and held it in place, at the same time pulling Chelia forward. Chelia felt the tip press against her lips, and looked down to find that her underwear had been lost somewhere along the way. She wasn't sure she was ready for this yet, but she wasn't really in a position to argue. Especially since she knew this would have to be quick if they were to get it without Natsu interrupting them. And it was quick. Wendy put enough of her dragon slayer strength into it that Chelia was unable to resist as Natsu's member quickly plunged into her, causing her to cry out in pain.

Wendy's moans stopped as Natsu found his voice suddenly from behind Wendy. "Chelia?! What the fuck?!"

"Less talking," Wendy said, moving her hips against Natsu. Chelia just stayed where she was, though she let her knees move down to the bed to get out of the awkward split she was in. The pressure inside her was intense, and she didn't see how this could be pleasurable.

"Wendy, I just said…"

"I know what you said, but this is best for all of us." Wendy snapped. "You just took her virginity. Now you'd better finish. And I'm still waiting," she added, rubbing her womanhood against him again.

Whatever will he still had apparently broken, the dragon slayer resumed lavishing his attentions on his partner's womanhood. After a few moments, Chelia felt the pain slowly beginning to recede. The pressure became less inside of her, and to the tune of Wendy's gentle moans she decided to try moving a little.

At first she moved awkwardly, attempting to slide up and down on the large member that was inside of her. She found that it still hurt a little, but it also felt really good at the same time, despite the awkwardness of the movements. After a few moments of this, she began to refine her movements a little, following the instincts of her body. As she stopped trying to move up and down so much and focused more on gyrating her hips, the pain receded even more and pleasure began to overtake her.

She heard the sound escape her lips in response to what she was feeling. A cute, innocent little moan, sounding a bit unsure against the increasing intensity of Wendy's pleasurable gasps. Able to focus less on the pain and more on the people she was with, she slipped her hands down to Natsu's stomach, caressing his rock-hard abs. Her hips found a smooth rhythm as she gyrated against him, feeling his member rub against her insides as her pelvis rocked against his.

It wasn't quite what she dreamed her first time would be like. She imagined there would've been a lot more foreplay. More kissing. More of his hot hands caressing her body. Yet she knew that Wendy was right. Natsu was as stubborn as they come, and nothing short of essentially tricking him into this sexual encounter would have worked. There would be plenty of time for the other stuff in the future. For now, she could just enjoy the feeling of his hot length finally inside her. She could trace her fingers across his finely toned abs.

Another, slightly breathy moan escaped her as the pain was finally lost in a sea of pleasure. She began rocking her hips faster, feeling the need to release the knot that was slowly forming in her stomach. Her eyes closed with pleasure as Wendy's feverish moans filled her ears, peaking suddenly and loudly in what she could only assume was the other girl's climax. They faded soon after, and Chelia opened her eyes for an instant to see the bluenette slowly move off Natsu's face, turning around to give him a gentle kiss. Her eyes then closed again as she leaned forward over him. His strong hands came up and gripped her hips. She felt him begin to thrust in rhythm with her, and she moaned again, pressing her body fully against him now as her arms wrapped around him.

Strong hands gripped her hips, and the pace increased even more. A breathy moan escaped her. Then another one. She rocked against him, pressing kisses against his strong, toned chest between her moans. But soon she lost control of her body. She felt herself arch, her hips gyrating furiously in an attempt to finally release the knot that was building inside her. Then finally, with a suddenness that surprised her, the pressure released, causing her body to convulse as she lost herself in the ocean of pleasure that filled her very being. For a moment she lost all other senses. Then it was over, as quickly as it came, and Natsu was moving inside her again. But then suddenly he slowed, and she felt something hot inside of her. He thrust several more times, slow, hard thrusts, and she felt the gooey liquid filling her insides. It felt like it was reaching all they way to her womb.

She lay on top of him, basking in the afterglow of the first orgasm that she hadn't induced herself. But she wasn't allowed that position long. Wendy was there, and she wanted her turn with her boyfriend. Chelia felt a hint of disappointment as the hard, warm erection slid out of her, but she slowly cuddled up next to Natsu, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. He hesitated for a few moments, but then slowly returned the kiss. But that also didn't last long as he grabbed Wendy, flipping her over on the bed on all fours, taking her from behind.

It was some time later when they finally finished, and none of them were thinking about going out into town at that point. Apparently between the two of them, they were too much for Natsu, because less than 5 minutes after pulling out of Wendy for the last time he'd fallen asleep between them. Chelia sighed, resting her head on his chest, only to have her forehead touch Wendy's on the other side.

 **~~~~~~LEMON END~~~~~~**

The blue-haired girl just smiled at her, and Chelia returned the smile. It would take some getting used to, for both of them, but at least they'd found a solution that would keep their friendship close. Sure, there were details to work out, but what fun was life without a few challenges, right?

A few moments later, as Natsu's natural body heat lulled her to sleep, Chelia couldn't help thinking that she'd never been happier.

* * *

 **So the reason I chose to end this chapter here is that it's kind of a natural stopping point. There can easily be more to the story, but there's not going to be for quite some time (I have other stories that need to be finished as well). So, I kind of just left off somewhere where it can feel complete.**

 **As for continuing the story, I may do so in the future (though I'm not 100% sure). If I do, there are basically three possible plots that I would follow. Those are:**

 **1\. Lucy finds out about Natsu's relationship with both Wendy and Chelia and sees it as a chance to try to break into the harem. (Not really leaning toward this one as it would probably end up with another bitchy Lucy plot and I feel like I have several of those already).**

 **2\. Chelia discovers that third origin only made her unable to use god slayer magic again, and begins learning another magic.**

 **3\. After Lyon's love interests turn him down, he decides that he wants to pursue Chelia now, but to do that he has to get her to break up with Natsu. (Lots of interpersonal drama in this plot).**

 **Anyway, drop a review if you liked. Ciao**


End file.
